1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-luminous flat-panel-type image display device, and more particularly to an image display device which arranges thin-film-type electron sources in a matrix array.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one self-luminous flat-panel-type image display (FPD) having electron sources which are arranged in a matrix array, a field emission type image display device (FED: Field Emission Display) which uses minute integrative cold cathodes and an electron emission type image display device have been known. As the cold cathode, there have been known a thin-film-type electron source such as a Spint-type electron source, a surface-conducive-type electron source, a carbon-nanotube-type electron source, an MIM (Metal-Insulator-Metal) type electron source which is formed by stacking a metal layer, an insulator and a metal layer in this order, or an MIS (metal-insulator-semiconductor) type electron source which is formed by stacking a metal layer, an insulator and a metal layer in this order or a metal-insulator-semiconductor-metal type electron source.
With respect to the MIM type electron emission element, for example, electron emission elements which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei7(1995)-65710 (patent literature 1) and Japanese Patent Laid-open Hei10(1998)-153979 (patent literature 2) have been known. Further, as the metal-insulator-semiconductor-type electron sources, there have been known the MOS-type electron sources which are reported in J. Vac. Sci. Techonol. B11(2) p. 429-432 (1993) (non-patent literature 1). With respect to the metal-insulator-semiconductor-metal-type electron sources, there have been known HEED-type electron sources which are reported in “High-efficiency-electro-emission device, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. Vol 36, pL 939” (non-patent literature 2), EL-type electron sources which are reported in “Electroluminescence, Applied Physics vol 63, No. 6, p. 592” (non-patent literature 3) or the like, porous-silicon-type electron sources which are reported in “Applied Physics vol 66, No. 5, p. 437” (non-patent literature 4)
The self-luminous-type FPD includes a display panel which is constituted of a back panel which is provided with the above-mentioned electron sources, a face panel which is provided with phosphor layers and an anode to which an accelerating voltage for allowing electrons emitted from an electron source to impinge on the phosphor layers is applied, and a sealing frame which seals an inner space defined between both facing panels into a given vacuum state. The back panel includes the above-mentioned electron sources formed on the back substrate, while the face panel includes the phosphor layers formed on a face substrate and the anode to which the accelerating voltage for forming an electric field which allows the electrons emitted from the electron sources to impinge on the phosphor layer is supplied. By combining driving circuits to the display panel, the self-luminous-type FPD is constituted.
Each electron source constitutes a unit pixel by forming a pair with the corresponding phosphor layer. Usually, one pixel (color pixel) is constituted of unit pixels of three colors consisting of red (R), green (G), blue (B). Here, in case of the color pixels, the unit pixel is also referred to as a sub pixel.
A distance between the back panel and the face panel is held at a given interval using members referred to as partition walls. The partition walls are formed of a plate-like body which is made of an insulating material such as glass, ceramics or a material having conductivity to some extent. Usually, the partition walls are mounted for every plurality of pixels at positions which do not obstruct the operation of the pixels.